


Understand

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nigel is so in love he just can´t believe it, Spacedogs, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn´t understand why his life had turned this way. How was even possible?<br/>How could someone like Adam love him?<br/>Adam fucking Raki. He fucking loved him. Who could believe it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understand

He couldn´t understand why his life had turned this way. How was even possible?

How could someone like Adam love him?

Adam fucking Raki. He fucking loved him. Who could believe it?

It still scares the crap out of him how much he loves Adam, but what scares him the most is Adam loving him; since the first time Adam had said the words Nigel had been left fucking baffled, he had even thought that Adam was joking or something. Then he remembered that Adam is well, _Adam_ and he doesn´t know how to lie and he would never lie about that. Still his brain couldn´t deal with it most of times.

Of course then Adam would walk into the room smile that sweet honey smile of his, with those shining eyes, the messy curls and wrap him into a hug, making his brain stop overthinking shit and just enjoy the moment.

Because a little part of his brain kept telling him that maybe one day Adam would realize who he was with and kick him out.

And then the other part of his brain would remind him that Adam was intelligent, that Adam already knew his past, how Nigel used to live and have moved from that, Adam had accepted it and still loved him. And that if one day Adam was to get tired of him, he would probably tell him.

Looking at his side staring at his little star he could just smile and be thankful, this boy loved him and sometimes Nigel just couldn´t believe it, life was so good to him right now, ever since he meet Adam everything seemed to go from good to better. Of course they had their troubles like when Adam found out what he used to do, or that time Nigel had gotten into a fight with some asshole and Adam had have an attack on it. The point was that after the rockiest times when he had thought it was over, Adam still walked and sat next to him put his head on his shoulder and left out a sigh. That meant Nigel was going to be forgiven soon, usually after some good mac & cheese, and he couldn´t be more grateful.

Adam was looking above where all the stars shinned bright, breath even, with a sweet smile on his face, they had been here a few times, the park was perfect to stargazing, Nigel always pays attention when Adam explains a certain thing about a certain constellation but tonight is one of those nights where they are just lying on the ground enjoying the view at peace. Nigel of course could not keep away his sight from the star that shines the most for him.

“I love you a lot star.” Nigel whispered staring at Adam who immediately turned his head to him smile growing wide, eyes shining even more and reaching out for him.

“I love you too Nigel.” Adam said in a whisper lying a hand on Nigel´s cheek and caressing him with his thumb and Nigel´s chest contracted.

He closed his eyes for second and when he opened them Adam was closer, he kept getting closer until his lips were against Nigel´s and just like that he went back to star gazing. Inside Nigel was having one of those moments when he was afraid he would fucking _wake up,_ still on a hospital bed with his head pounding hard, in pain and absolutely alone. Because this felt overwhelming sometimes, the love he feels for Adam.

It´s just crazy for him to try to understand what is it that Adam saw on him the day they met, to understand how someone so pure could love him the way Adam does.

The only think he understands is that he loves him too and however life came to this, he´s just grateful for each day he wakes up and Adam is snoring lightly beside him, each time he closes his eyes and when he opens them again there´s Adam and those gorgeous eyes staring back at him, full of love and adoration.

And to think once he had thought what love was, this, this was like nothing he had felt, it was as terrifying as it was overwhelmingly warm. It´s a feeling so deep he can not hope to describe that over takes his every sense and there´s just one thing they all focus on and is the precious boy next to him.

“They are so beautiful.” Adam breathed out his gaze lost above, Nigel could just smile at the amazement on Adam´s face and that feeling came back full force on his whole body, running through his veins and running leaving a chill along his back, the need to hug Adam and never let go.

“Not as beautiful as you gorgeous.” He affirmed as he ran a finger along Adam´s chin, who moved and stared back at him, it was then that Nigel realized something was happening, he could see it on Adam´s eyes, on the way he kept opening and closing his hands on fists, the way his breath changed, which only happened when Adam was anxious, he was about to ask what was wrong when he saw him closing and opening his mouth, so Adam wanted to tell him something but couldn´t figure out how to.

“What is it gorgeous?” Encouraging Adam caressing his hair Nigel raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Thank you.” Adam finally managed.

“What for?” Nigel asked confused, trying to remember what had he done.

“For loving me.” Adam left out and hugged him. Nigel was astounded and for the first time in a long time he felt like he would burst out crying at any second now. Figures Adam fucking Raki was thanking _him_ for _loving him._

Was that moment as he felt Adam´s warm breathing against the skin on his neck, Adam´s arms involving him that he understood, that Adam felt the same way. It was just as overwhelming for him, that Adam loves him and is truth and they were there and there´s nothing else to worry about as long as blue eyes keep staring at him with that bright smile.

“I´m the one who´s grateful for having you darling.” he whispered on Adam´s curls.

Yes. Maybe one day he´ll understand the how it came to this, for now he´s happy with just understanding that it´s mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Just spacedogs.  
> Any mistakes are my own. I´m still in need of a beta.


End file.
